My Life Plan
by liz1978
Summary: When life doesn't go like you planned...
1. My Plan

For my life, I had a great plan. I'd marry my high school sweetheart - we'd have the white picket fence, 2 kids, and a golden retriever. I would be a famous journalist. It would be perfect. Of course, this dream started when I was playing jump-rope with Todd Wilkins, and you know how that went. Through high school there was plenty Liz and Todd, Todd and Liz - I tried a little variety in my life with Jeff and Conner - those were some good times - but somehow, I always ended up with Todd - again. It was the same way in college. On again, off again - Todd couldn't deal with the fact that I didn't want to take our relationship to what he considered the "next logical step". Somehow, deep down, the spark was gone. And, secretly, I was glad. I met Tom Watts, and a couple of what could be considered psychos. Yeah, those were great relationships. There have been others since then - but no one that was just right. And today, I'm going back to Sweet Valley for a wedding - Todd Wilkin's wedding. And it's not just Todd's wedding, it's Megan Sandbourne's wedding. And, you know what? I'm okay with that. 


	2. Penguin Suits

****I don't own these characters - but sometimes I wish I did! I'm sorry to see the series is ending - but that just means the demand for fan fiction will be up!****  
  
  
  
I really do not like to be dressed up like a penguin - especially not when it's 90 degrees outside. This is weather for t-shirts and the beach. But I'm doing this for Sandy - I can't believe my Sandy is getting married - and to Todd Wilkins of all people. Don't get me wrong, Todd's a nice enough guy - but in the past, hadn't he always ended up back with Liz? Liz - now there's another thought. I heard she designed Sandy's dress - who would've thought that she'd do fashion design on the side. Really, that's all I've heard out of her for quite some time. She'll probably show up here with some fancy schmancy guy from NYC. But hey, who cares? Today, I'll walk my sister down the aisle, and that's all that matters.  
  
"Conner, are you almost ready?  
  
"Well, if it isn't my future brother-in-law. Nervous?"  
  
"I'm hanging in there. Have you seen Megan?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since she got dressed. And even if I had, I wouldn't tell you about it. It's bad luck."  
  
"We don't want any of that. I think it's time for me to get settled in the church. Take good care of my bride"  
  
"And you take good care of my sister." 


	3. Letting Go

"Megan, you look beautiful - I can't believe how well the dress turned out."  
  
"Oh Liz, I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"I couldn't possibly miss this day - I'm so happy for you."  
  
"I appreciate all you've done - and all of your support - I know you and Todd had such a long history - and now we all share such a wonderful friendship."  
  
"Hopefully we'll all grow old together - you don't mind an old maid living with the two of you, do you?"  
  
"Lizzie, stop making me laugh so hard - I'll cry and run my mascara. Who's an old maid?"  
  
"I'm getting to be one Meg - won't you take pity on an old woman?"  
  
"Elizabeth Wakefield, we'll have you together with a man by the end of this wedding!"  
  
"On that note, I'm leaving - I need to wish the groom well and then find a seat - the church is packed!"  
  
Liz left a smiling Megan and headed off for a last moment with Todd. She spotted him standing nervously preparing to go in to the church.  
  
"Time for a quickie before you get hitched?" Liz said with laughter in her voice.  
  
Todd glanced at his watch - "Well, if we can squeeze it in within 5 minutes, I think so". His grin was evident.  
  
"Todd, I am so happy for you and Megan - I can't think of two more deserving people. "  
  
"She is special, isn't she? It's funny how you plan your life to play out one way, but one turn in a different direction throws the whole scheme off course."  
  
"You know we wouldn't have it any other way. How about a hug for an old friend before you turn in to the happily married man, or before Megan finds a victim for her 'get Liz a man scheme'".  
  
Todd reached out for Elizabeth and gave her a long tight hug. Liz kissed him on the cheek and walked away. This chapter was closing for good, but there were high hopes for a new storyline ahead. 


	4. Sister to Sister

Never in my life did I think that I'd be sitting here at Todd Wilkin's wedding, with the knowledge that it wasn't my sister that he was marrying. Now, don't get me wrong, I always thought Todd was boring as butter - but in some ways, I can see what Lizzie saw in him. He has a lot of the same qualities that Jeremy has in him. Now Jeremy - he's the man of my dreams. The man I want to marry - if he'll just ask me already!!!!!!! I saw Tia and Trent here - happily married, of course - and Ken and Maria, too. It seems like we all reunited with those loves of Senior Year. Except for Liz that is. She told me her heart is like a block of ice against Conner McDermott, but I'm not so sure I believe it - it's easy to not be attracted to the guy if you don't see him - but today might be a little harder.  
  
"Jess, thanks for saving me a seat - what a crowd!"  
  
"No problem Liz - that's what twins are for. So, did you make sure Megan was ready?"  
  
"Oh, she looks breathtaking, and it's not even the dress - she's just so thrilled."  
  
"And did you see Todd?"  
  
"Yeah, I did - he's the same old Todd. It's just a little strange, just a little tug knowing that he's getting married - but then again, that's something about your first love. I am happy for him though - without a doubt."  
  
"And, let's face it Liz, he might've been your first love, but he won't be your last." 


	5. Moments of Reflection

I don't own them ( Let me know what you think at vacav@hotmail.com - or just review here! Thanks a lot!  
  
I was watching her, but she didn't know it. I couldn't believe what a breathtaking young woman Sandy had turned out to be - she stood there fidgeting - from her movements I could tell she was nervous - probably wondering where I was. I would put her worries to rest shortly, but I had to admire my sister. I was so proud of her. Yet, in part, I was envious. She was fulfilling her dream - she was marrying the man she loved. And me? Well, I still carry a torch for the only woman I ever loved - but after the way our relationship ended, I made it impossible for her to love me any longer. I even bought her a ring - I carried it around in my pocket waiting to say the right thing, for the right moment to appear. But I never could do it. Every now and then I'll pull the ring out, just to remind myself what I have lost - the diamond has lost the shine, much like her eyes did when I told her it was over. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't just get rid of the ring - I couldn't come up with a suitable answer. But, perhaps it's the same reason I could never get over her.  
  
"Mac, I didn't heard you come up - how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Oh, not long Sandy - I was just admiring you beautiful you look."  
  
"I can't believe the day is finally here ."  
  
"Well, you make a beautiful bride, there is no question about it."  
  
"Liz did a great job on this dress, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she really outdid herself - she always does."  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her Mac - maybe things have changed. . ."  
  
"She could have her choice of any man, Sandy - after all this, she'd never pick me. Besides, that's the past - and as far as I am concerned, there's no future for Liz and me. We better get going, you have a wedding to attend."  
  
"Okay Mac. . . but I don't understand why you deprive yourself of your one true chance for happiness - I just want you to be as happy as I am - you're my brother, and I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sandy - let's not talk about this now - it's time for you to become Mrs. Todd Wilkins - and we'll just let Conner McDermott take care of himself." 


	6. Tears of Joy?

Liz glanced at her watch and noticed that the wedding was due to start in about five minutes. She felt herself getting antsy in her seat, and with no reasonable explanation. Well, no reasonable explanation other than she was going to see Conner after all of these years, escorting his sister down the aisle. Oh, the way he was going to look in that tux - those green eyes gleaming. UGH!  
  
"Earth to Lizzie - do we have contact?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it - I thought we had lost you there for a while. Where were you Liz?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about an article I have to finish up for the paper - nothing special."  
  
"That story doesn't wash with me - but we'll talk about it after the ceremony."  
  
The music started to play as the wedding party filed in. Liz could feel the knot churning in her stomach. How could she be SO nervous? The doors to the church closed, and the wedding march began to play. The doors were reopened, and they appeared. Liz did her best to focus on Megan as they slowly made their way up the aisle, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Conner.  
  
After he gave Megan away, the ceremony continued. It was beautiful. There were tears of joy amidst the church. And, someone about four rows back hoped her tears would be taken the same as the others. But the solitary tears running down her face belonged to another. And, if she could have seen him - she would have known he shed a few, too. 


	7. The Gala

Wasn't that a beautiful ceremony? Wasn't she a beautiful bride? My, how handsome all the men looked. . . the crowd was abuzz as they waited for the wedding party to join them at the reception. There would be dinner and dancing tonight - a grand spread had been set out, since Conner was footing the bill for the reception. He didn't want to spare any expense for this event. People began to mingle and make small talk.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present to you for the second time tonight - Mr. and Mrs. Todd Wilkins."  
  
People began to head towards them in droves to wish them congratulations. It was a very festive event. The lights were dimmed, the candles lit. The area was transformed in to pure romance.  
  
Liz spotted Megan waving frantically at her, so she made her way through the crowd.  
  
"Liz, HELP! I need to bustle this dress before someone steps on it and tramples me on the floor!! What a CROWD!"  
  
"It looks like you two are a real hit!"  
  
"Well, we were until I lost my husband - I think he's over there next to the punch - can you get him for me Liz? "  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Liz began walking towards Todd, who was animatedly talking with someone. As she got closer, she noticed that someone was Conner. She thought about turning around, but she didn't want to let Megan down.  
  
"Todd, your new wife would like you by her side asap. . .oh, hi Conner."  
  
"See you kids later!"  
  
"Yeah, see you Todd - where do you think you're going, Elizabeth?"  
  
Liz started to walk off, cut Conner caught her by the shoulder.  
  
"Wait a minute, Liz. . . that didn't come out like it should have. Don't run off. It's good to see you."  
  
"Well, it's. . .it's nice to see you too, Conner. It has been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"That it has. You did a great job on Megan's dress. She looked truly beautiful."  
  
"Well, your sister is a beautiful person - inside and out. Look, I need to go - Jess is saving me a seat."  
  
"I hope to see you later in the evening. Maybe we can talk or something."  
  
"Sure, maybe."  
  
He watched her as she walked away, his eyes tracing from head to toe and back again. She was beautiful - she looked like she was alone - and she'd actually said 'maybe'. It was a tiny ray of hope - be he'd take whatever he could get. 


	8. Some sisterly advice

That little scene over by the punch bowl didn't go unnoticed by me. And now my sister is heading back towards me like a deer in headlights. Why doesn't she just get over the fact that she has this resolution of some sort to swear off Conner McDermott for the rest of her life. I mean, come on! Resolutions are made to be broken. Just like I said I'd never wear purple again, I did. And think of all the fun I'm having! Okay, maybe that's a bad example, but seriously, my sister needs to stop living so seriously! There is an extreme shortage of hot guys around here, but Conner definitely qualifies as one of them. Sometimes I wonder if Liz and I are even related!  
  
"Oh Lizzie, what's got you in such a huff?" (I asked innocently, of course)  
  
"Just talking to that low down piece of. . .I'm not going to say it."  
  
"Well, if you can't say it, you must not mean it."  
  
"Oh, honestly Jessica - I can't even stand to look at him - not after the way he was."  
  
"I don't see how you can stand NOT to look at him - and if what he did was so bad, then why don't you tell me again what it was."  
  
"He left me, Jessica - he left me when I needed him most."  
  
"And how is that any different than any of the other guys? I mean, let's think about it - Jeff lied to you, Todd pressured you, Tom cheated on you when you told him about his father, William was a psycho, and Sam was just a real loser. Think about it - you've forgiven MOST of them - why can't you forgive Conner."  
  
"Because he's the one that I loved."  
  
"Are we sure that is in the past tense?"  
  
"I can't put my heart on the line for him again - just being near him makes me crazy - I don't know whether to slap him or throw my arms around him and kiss him."  
  
"Evidently he didn't make you as mad as you thought though; you're still hurting - and he's the one that hurt you - but I have a feeling, Lizzie, that he's the only one that can kiss your pain and make it better." 


	9. Facts of Life

Sorry for the delay - I haven't been motivated to write! These first few new chapters may be sorta rusty, but I hope to get back in the swing of things, again. Oh, and I don't own these folks (  
  
Fact 1: I cannot spend the rest of my life avoiding Conner - it doesn't matter HOW big the world is, I always seem to run in to him.  
  
Fact 2: Jessica is right. I forgave the other guys - and if I love, scratch that, LOVED Conner so much, why can't I forgive him?  
  
Fact 3: Okay, so maybe I still love him . . .  
"Jessica, I need your help"  
  
"I've been saying that for years Lizzie, so what can I help you with tonight?"  
  
"I need a plan. A plan to take back my man."  
  
"Umm, now which one of them are you talking about Liz? It's a little too late with Todd, he's already married. Besides, that would cause quite a scene at HIS wedding."  
  
"Shhh! Keep your voice down. I'm not talking about Todd. Jess, it's time I come clean - I still want that no good dirty rotten sweet and so sexy Conner McDermott."  
  
"Now this I like - I think it's time to work a little Wakefield Magic." 


	10. Ladies Choice

I still don't own them!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long - I've been planning my wedding, and that takes up SO much time!  
  
Guys and gals. . . it's time for a little something called the lady's choice. I want to see all of you, handsome men out in the middle of the dance floor - and ladies will pick their victim, uh, I mean dance partner. Don't worry guys, if you survive this one, you might have a chance to pick later. Ladies, pick wisely - on the count of three.  
  
"This is our opportunity, Lizzie"  
  
"What do you mean, Jess? I can't just ask him to dance."  
  
ONE!  
  
"No, that would be too forward - but I can."  
  
"And how is this going to work exactly?"  
  
TWO!  
  
"Well, you go ask Jeremy to dance, I'll ask Connor to dance. . . start reminiscing a bit about old times - rekindle some of those old flame. . . puddy in your hand by the end of the night."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
TWO AND A HALF!  
  
"When the Wakefield girls are in action, how could any man resist?"  
  
TWO AND THREE QUARTERS!  
  
"Well, when you put it that way - I'm willing to give it a try."  
  
THREE!  
  
Jessica scooted off to corral Conner before a slinky looking brunette stuck her claws in him. She didn't know if the look on his face was relief, or not - but she knew it was score one for the Wakefields.  
  
Elizabeth sauntered over towards Jeremy, and she could almost feel eyes on her back as she walked away. Maybe this was working.  
  
The music started - Wonderful Tonight filled the air, as the couples held each other closely. There was little conversation at first.  
  
"So, Jessica, to what do I owe this pleasure? Why didn't you pick your man?"  
  
"I was doing this for Liz."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want her to get stuck dancing with you, if you must know."  
  
"Stuck dancing with me. . . if I remember correctly, your sister used to love getting stuck with me."  
  
"Oh, the was so long ago - she probably barely remembers. I'm surprised that you really remember."  
  
"Of course I remember. How could I forget? I love. . .loved Elizabeth - but that's all over now."  
  
"I don't think so. . .did you say LOVE, as in present tense, LOVE?"  
  
"I just had something in my throat - I didn't say love."  
  
"Maybe it's your heart McDermott - making you say things you don't "mean". . . maybe he should make you say more. What do you have to lose?"  
  
Just then, the song ended - and Jessica walked away - but not before giving him a knowing look. One man down - and now it was time to get to hers. 


	11. Future Plans

So, Liz. . . I have something to tell you, but you have to SWEAR you won't tell Jess.  
  
What is it Jeremy??  
  
I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't want to do it tonight – I want it to be really special not part of someone else's day.  
  
She is going to be SO excited! But I guess I didn't have to tell you that.  
  
Please make sure you don't tell her – she has to know that I'll get around to it someday – but I hope some day is sooner than she thinks.  
  
Shhh. . . she's on her way over, so we better stop or she'll get suspicious. Thank you for the dance by the way. I can see what my sister sees in you.  
  
What are you two talking about? (Jess)  
  
If you MUST know, we were talking about Jeremy's good luck and charm – he's quite the dancer, too.  
  
Well, you know I need a man that complements me, after all. Jer, we'll be right back – Liz, we need to hit the ladies' room.  
  
So, what's up, Jess?  
  
Well, just so you know, Conner still has the feeling. It's SO obvious. Now you just need to move in for the kill.  
  
I just don't know what to say – we've been practically strangers for since high school – are you sure he still has feelings?  
  
Am I a perfect size six blonde beauty? Of course he does Lizzie! You can't let this man whom your definitely not over slip away. Take a chance and make him yours! 


End file.
